


Handsome Stan

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Caring, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Language Kink, Lingerie, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Sex, let's just appreciate sebastian's beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: After reading that article inMen's Health. Seb's princess decides her Daddy needs some TLC to see how truly handsome and loved he is.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 48





	Handsome Stan

**Author's Note:**

> FYI the picture I chose keeps popping into my mind at the worst times... Like breakfast with my family lol.
> 
> I apologize if the translations are off as I used Google Translate (which isn't always reliable).

* * *

She kept glancing at the picture every so often as she let her anger at the interviewer simmer and grow. There wasn’t a damn thing wrong with her boyfriend and she’d tear down anyone that said otherwise. She thought about calling and having the interviewer fired but someone had proofread and okayed the article even though it was mostly someone’s opinion. She couldn’t believe that _Men’s Health_ would allow something like that. A text notification brought her out of her thoughts.

_Daddy Seb ❤️: Things are running late I’ll be home around 8:30 pm_

_Prinţesă: Okay. Do you want me to make anything specific for dinner to put up for you?_

_Daddy Seb ❤️: No, dragă. I’ve had a stressful day and I just want to come home and spend time with you._

_Prinţesă: Okay, Daddy. I love you_

-

Despite what he had said she intended to make him a decent meal because he had a tendency to forget to take care of himself when he was stressed. Sebastian’s mom, Georgeta had given her a handwritten translated recipe book of a bunch of his favorite Romanian dishes. She found a casserole: _Varza à la Cluj_ that was labeled ‘comforting’ and could be done in an hour. She followed the recipe to the letter and set it in the fridge to rest while she got ready to welcome her man home. She took a nice long hot shower then took her time to make herself presentable. She straightened her short hair, put minimal makeup on and picked out lingerie and a robe to wear. She went to the closet she shared with Sebastian and flicked through the many articles of lingerie he’d splurged on for her. An all black lace teddy studded with rhinestones from _Agent Provocateur_ caught her eye and she pulled it down from the rack and paired it with her long sleeve powder blue floor length dressing gown that reminded her vaguely of Martha May Whovier.

She glanced at the clock in the kitchen, it read 7:15 pm. She preheated the oven and set the casserole on the counter. When the light went off for preheat she placed the casserole in the oven and set the timer then wandered into their bedroom to fix it up for a relaxing night. She dimmed the lights, put on some classical jazz and lit various scented candles throughout the room. The timer dinged just as she came out of the bathroom from putting in a special toy. She had just taken the casserole out of the oven and set it on the cooling rack when she heard the sound of keys and the door opening and closing. He frowned when she didn’t greet him like she usually did but followed his nose to the kitchen and smiled despite his dower mood. He sneaked past her into his office and noticed she’d left her work open on his home computer, pictures that she was editing for a couple’s pregnancy announcement then he saw the _Men’s Health_ open to the picture of him getting out of the ice bath. He set his bag down and returned to the kitchen to find her pouring two glasses of wine.

She let out a happy sigh as he wrapped his arms around her and ducked his head to press a kiss to the top of her head. “Mmmm, don’t you smell and look ravishing?” He hummed into her hair. “I suppose I do. You have two choices we can eat now or wait until after I properly worship you, Daddy.” She said with a smile in her voice. He stood there in shock and she managed to wiggle free of his grip until he growled playfully and followed her into the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway in awe of the atmosphere she’d set. “Stirp down to your boxer briefs then lay down on the towel in the middle of the bed.” She told him and gestured with her full hands to the bed. He quickly followed orders as he watched her place the wine glasses onto the coasters on the bedside table. She lit the special candle that would melt into massage oil and motioned for him to lay on his stomach.

He flipped his position as requested and laid his head onto his crossed arms, he loved her massages even if she thought she was shit at them. She waited the recommended five minutes until there was a decent amount of melted oil then blew out the flame. She climbed onto the bed and straddled the back of his thighs and slowly tipped the candle over his body. He jolted at the feel of the lukewarm oil but started groaning as her hands got to work kneading his the tight muscles in his back and shoulders. She slid down his legs until she was resting on his ankles and gave a playful bite to each covered butt cheek. He hissed at the bites but moaned when she started to massage his calves, knees and thighs. She admired her work and tapped him on the thigh to get him to flip over onto his back. He waited until her weight left him to turn over.

She straddled his waist and looked into those grey-blue eyes she loves so much. “I can continue the massage or I can worship you the way you deserve.” She told him and if the erection pressing into her ass was any indication he’d choose the latter. “As much as I’d loved to be rubbed down some more. I want to be worshipped even more by my prinţesă.” He answered as he gripped her hips before letting go. She slid down and took his underwear with her revealing the beautiful hard uncut cock she had wet dreams about. He kicked off his underwear while she hovered over him. She ducked her head down to give him a quick kiss that soon turned dirty. He broke the kiss to gasp when she pinched his left nipple just shy of painfully. She flicked the hard nub with her tongue then sucked it into her mouth as she pinched the other one. He hissed and his hips bucked up of their own accord as she switched to the other nipple. She released it with an obscene pop and dragged her tongue and mouth over the divots of his sculpted stomach. He moaned when she nipped at his belly button and soothed it with her tongue.

She nipped and kissed her way down to his hip bones and stopped herself from making a mark onto his tan skin. “Are you doing anything where I need to be careful of leaving marks?” She asked as she rested her head next to his cock. “You’re fine. Especially right there.” He answered with a noticeable shudder from her breath fanning over his cock where it leaked against his stomach. “Good.” She replied with a mischievous smirk before she latched herself onto the skin above his left hip bone and sucked hard. He keened at the feel of her licking over the mark and blowing on it. She finally moved on to his poor neglected cock as she held it with both hands and licked the dripping precome from the slit. He fought with himself not to thrust up into her warm wet mouth as she sucked on his cockhead and played with the foreskin with her tongue. She hummed her consent as she let go of his cock and held onto his thighs. He gripped the sides of her face gently to hold her in place as he face fucked her, orgasm drawing closer as he heard the gurgles and gagging from her pretty little mouth. She blinked back tears of exertion and swallowed around the thick meaty cock in her throat.

She tapped his thigh twice when she felt his balls tighten. He let go immediately and carded his hands through her hair as she caught her breath. “I want you to come inside me, Daddy.” She rasped her throat thoroughly used. She climbed off the bed to take off her dressing gown and fish out the silver remote for the toy she had inside her. She crawled back over him and settled just in front of his cock. He gave a quizzical quirk of one brow when his cockhead touched her bare cheeks. “Mmmm, funny thing I found out earlier this teddy is crotchless and I have a present for you.” She chirped as she placed the remote in his hand closest to her. “La dracu prințesă ești nenorocit de umed doar de la mine dracului tău de față. Pot să simt că scufundă pe stomacul meu.” (Fuck princess you're so fucking wet just from me fucking your face. I can feel you dripping onto my stomach.) He told her as he pressed the button on the remote and set it to medium. “Fuck me, Daddy.” She wailed as she felt the plug vibrate. He held her still as he situated himself against the headboard and used his strength to thrust her down onto his cock hard.

She cried out as his cock filled her in one go. “Da, vrei să mă călărești? Arată-mi ce fată murdară ești cu fundul ăla? Nu-i asa?” (Yeah, you want to ride me? Show me what a dirty girl you are with that plug up your ass? Huh?) He asked her as he manhandled her and wrapped his arms around the small of her back. “Yes, Daddy. Yes.” She moaned into his neck as he thrust in and out of her at a breakneck pace. He growled as he felt her gush around his cock after only a few minutes. She keened as he maneuvered them until she was sitting on his lap and he was sitting up all the way. He groaned as she began to properly ride him with her hands braced on his shoulders. She gasped when he pressed the plug deeper into her and controlled her movements. “Come on, baby. Give me one more. One more then we’ll come together.” He breathed against her sweat slicked skin. She rode him with wild abandon until her body was overtaken by another orgasm. He wrapped his arms around her as she slumped against him.

She placed both hands into his short hair and rested her head on the juncture where his neck and shoulder met. “Come on, Daddy. You’re close I can feel you pulsing inside me. Fill me up and mark me.” She breathed into his ear as she nipped it. He growled at her words and thrust up into her with more power until he felt his orgasm crash over him just before he felt her cum one more time around him. She cried out as she felt him bite her neck when he orgasmed. They stayed like that until his soft cock slipped out. He gently laid her on her side and removed the still vibrating plug then he used the tissues on the bedside table to clean her off. She opened her eyes when she felt the bed dip next to her. He picked her head up and pressed the wine glass to her lips and soothed her as she drank. “Tonight was supposed to be about you. I know how down and stressed you’ve been since the interview.” She said after a few minutes of companionable silence. “And it was. You did all of this for me, you even made me _Varza à la Cluj_. Which I will be digging into once I regain the full use of my other limbs.” He told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

-

Later on that night they sat at the kitchen island eating lukewarm pieces of casserole and drinking glasses of wine. “I just want you to know that despite what that despicable journalist thinks. I think you’re the most handsome Daddy ever.” She told him as she grabbed for his free hand and tangled their fingers together. “Thank you for taking care of me tonight.” He said with a big smile. “This doesn’t work if we don’t take care of each other.” She reminded him. “te iubesc.” (I love you) He told her as he gently squeezed her hand. “te iubesc mai mult.” (I love you more) She replied with a soft smile. “Oh my god, you’ve been learning?” He asked in shock before he twisted their hands to kiss her knuckles. “Mmhmm, your mother has been teaching me. I knew everything you said tonight. That was a lot of use of the f-word by the way.” She giggled out as he blushed a pretty pink. “I only said them cause I didn’t think you knew what they meant.” He sighed out as he gulped down the rest of his wine. “Dacă nu aș fi făcut cina. Ți-aș fi cerut să-mi faci dracu mic fundul întrucât tocmai asta am primit priza pentru a mă pregăti pentru cocoșul tău gros, tătic.” (If I hadn't made dinner. I would've asked you to fuck my tight little ass since that is what we got the plug for to prepare me for your big thick cock, Daddy.) She breathed into his ear on her way to drop her dirty dishes into the sink. “My mother certainly didn’t teach you that.” He coughed out. “No, Google did.” She laughed out loud. “What did I do to deserve you, huh?” He asked as he reached around her to put his dishes into the sink as well. “I don’t know but you’re stuck with me.” She replied simply with a happy smile on her face.


End file.
